Betrayed : Revised & new account
by XxPiRoxX
Summary: It's BACK! After four years, I have revived this fic, w00t! Sesshomaru finds Kagome in a sinster forest. What happens? sess x kag, inu x kag, naraku x ?, sango x miroku rated for language duh, it has Inuyasha, lemons, and whatever else I throw in.
1. Missing

Hey! I know, it seems like I haven't updated 'ACoH&H' in a while, I apologize. I'm having HUGE writers block at this point. But trust me, I won't let you down!

Now, if you want a REAL case of writing block: this story was written on my other account 4 YEARS AGO. Yeah, so don't complain about a month or so. trust me.

I revised this, added more, deleted some, and I'm planning on adding more to it, so no, THIS ISN'T A ONE-SHOT.

Oh, and thanks to all you awesome people who read my Gravi One shot. That's been a big success knock on wood so please enjoy, and review! n.n

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Kagome had somehow become separated from the others. She had been looking for a jewel shard with the usual group of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. She now was in a totally different part of Feudal Japan.

"This doesn't look anything like the forest I was in before with the others." She thought, looking at the area she was in.

The trees were scraggly and bare, as opposed to the lush, green forests she was accustomed to. Kagome did not recognize this area. After a bit more walking, She saw a small hut.

"I wonder if someone in there can tell me where I am." she thought to herself, entering hastily. The hut had a large furnace, and several different small tables. She also admired the fine swords that adorned the walls.

"I must be in a Sword Man's hut," she thought, staring up at a rather large blade. Reaching up to touch, she suddenly heard foot steps approaching. Quickly, Kagome hid under one of the longer, covered tables, keeping her head to the ground so she could see who entered. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother.

"I wonder what he is doing here." Kagome thought quietly. Sesshomaru was with no one, surprisingly. He walked over to the fire pit, looking at the deep glow. The flames seemed to burn in his own eyes, giving him an eviler look than usual. Kagome gulped silently, trying to still seem as invisible as possible. Sesshomaru quickly glanced towards her location, making her lay perfectly still. Just then, another entered. It was Kijimbo, the old apprentice to ToTo-Sai.

"Ah, the half-breed's brother. How has my sword been serving you?"

"I have come to ask you to make me another sword, one with my own fang." asked the tall demon, still staring deep into the flames.

"Well, has Tokijin failed you? I have no reason to make you another sword if Tokijin has already served you well." grumbled the sword smith.

"That is not the point.Tokijin has served it's purpose, and I want a new sword with greater purpose."

"Such as?"

"To destory the spider youkai."

Kijimbo gave a deep laugh, hunching over.

"Do I sound like I jest?"

"No, but such talk surely does sound humorous."

In a flash of light, Sesshomaru had the man pinned against the wall, choking him with one arm.

"You will make me a sword, and it will not fail me, like Tokijin has."

"O-Ok, but first I-I need a tooth."

Sesshomaru dropped him down, while Kijimbo scurried to find his tools. He found his pliers, motioning for Sesshomaru to open his mouth wide. He obliged, when the Sword smith quickly yanked out one of his back teeth. Sesshomaru lashed back, punching him hard to the ground.

"That HURT!"

"Well, you're a full demon; it'll grow back in a few days."

"Whatever. When will my blade be finished?"

"In about a week."

"Make it four days."

"Honestly, how can I-"

Sesshomaru gave him a death stare, showing his claws.

"F-Four days it is, then."

Sesshomaru smirked, exiting the hut. Kijimbo put his pliers away, cursing Sesshomaru under his breath. Kagome just remained there, wondering when she would be able to leave.

"Sword smith, help me," Sesshomaru popped his head back in, "it seems I cannot find Ah-un."

Kijimbo slowly stumbled out, leaving Kagome's only opportunity to escape. She got out from the table quietly, noticing a small frame opposite the entryway. Slowly, she climbed up and out, landing on her behind. Standing up, she ran off into the forest, not daring to turn back.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha hopped around the meadow, calling out. He yelled out lots of different names: wench, bitch, Kagome, the usual. He even tried whistling.

"Wow, Inuyasha. You realize a woman doesn't answer to whistling right?" Miroku blinked.

"Yeah, if anything, he would. Like a dog." Shippo giggled

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Inuyasha glared at the small fox youkai.

"LIKE A DOG! You'd think with those ears, you could hear- OW!"

Shippo rubbed the new bump on his head, crying, "MEANIE!"

"Inuyasha, behave yourself!"

"He started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

The two seemed to go on and on, while Miroku and Sango sighed, wishing Kagome was there to just end it.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Kagome leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. She hadn't stopped running since she left Kijimbo's hut. However, now she felt as if someone (or something) was catching her. She quickly looked around, trying to see if such a thing was happening, but the woods seemed empty.

"Wow, I sure get paranoid," she spoke to herself, smiling a bit.

"It appears you're right, this time, though." An icy, familiar voice spoke from right behind her.

Kagome quickly turned to face Sesshomaru, who beamed down at her.

"S-Sessho-"

"I believe I know my own name, wench."

"How did you find me??"

"It's not that hard to track such a scent. Besides, you were so obvious inside the Sword smith's hut; I'm surprised he didn't notice you."

Kagome sighed. Had she really been that obvious?

"Well, I need to find the others, so I'll see you later." She started to walk off, when Sesshomaru clutched her wrist tightly, dragging her up to his gaze.

"Who said you were going anywhere?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do what I should have done long ago."

"T-That would be..?"

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled evilly, making Kagome terrified.

Everyone knew that when Sesshomaru smiled, bad things were to happen. VERY bad things.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

The sky was decorated with numerous stars that night, showering the sky with golden lights. Inuyasha and the others had made camp, putting off their Kagome search party for the day. Miroku and Sango were sitting by the fire, while Shippo and Kilala slept by one another. Inuyasha sat out on a nearby hill, holding the back of his head with his hands, and gazing up at the sky.

"Kagome, where are you? I just hope everything's ok…"

He closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber, the image of Kagome clouding his mind.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ———

So yeah, please, I apologize greatly to those who had waited for this story for so long… please forgive me T.T throws pies

Reviews get the last four episodes of YGO! And animal-friendly marshmallows.

Mmm, marshmallows.


	2. The Exchange

Howdy! I noticed this fic has like... almost no hits. T.T that makes me a sad panda. So, for you people who did read this, here's a present for ya! n.n Enjoy!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"Let me go, let me GO!!"

Kagome was kicking and screaming, while Sesshomaru dragged her deeper into the forest, her wrists tied together with thick rope. He never looked back to see if she was bleeding or hurt from being dragged, which indeed, she was. She has mud all over her legs, and her school fuku had been torn to shreds. However, he kept straight forward, deeper into the clearing.

"Keep your voice down, wench."

"NO! Where are you taking me??"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru let go of her, leaving her in a big mud puddle. He then just stood there, looking around. Kagome growled, getting more and more pissed off by the minute. Finally, she just screamed.

"INUYASHA!!"

Sesshomaru glared daggers at her, smacking her across the face,

"I said don't talk!"

"What do you WANT?"  
"I know he'll come if you're here."

" 'He'?"

"Naraku, you wench."

"Wait, I'm your bait??"

"Call it what you want."

"B-But I thought you wanted to get your sword before..."

"Shut up. He's coming."

"How do you-"

Suddenly, the air seemed to stop, making it much thinner. Time itself seemed to stop, when suddenly, a gush of wind appeared. A familiar white-furred baboon skin soon appeared, slowly removing its disguise. Naraku then stood there, hair flowing in the wind. His face was content, merely looking at Sesshomaru.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Great' Sesshomaru."

"So you showed up."

"Indeed. What is it you want?"

"I'm willing to offer you your own life's protection."

"Oh?"

"If you take this woman," he pointed to Kagome, "I promise I will not harm you."

Naraku laughed, "And why should I be afraid of you?"

"Because, I am not a child like my so called 'brother.' "

"Right. What use do I have with such a girl?"

"She's Inuyasha's latest love."

"I see…" Naraku smirked evilly.

Kagome's eyes got big, "Now wait a minute, what are you talking about??"

"Shut UP already!" Sesshomaru smacked her again, making a small amount of blood spit out her mouth. Naraku smirked, enjoying this site.

"Just one question…"

"What?"

"Is she a virgin?"

Sesshomaru took a sniff of the hair by her, while she watched in disgust, but too weak to really do anything. He nodded in response.

"Perfect. I suppose I can take her off your hands, though you are no threat to me."

"We shall see." Sesshomaru looked over at the poor teenage girl, who seemed to be slowly losing conscious-ness. He grabbed her shoulder, ripping off part of her fuku. She growled, but knew it didn't matter anyway, since her fuku was almost completely destroyed. She tried to move as Naraku stepped toward her, but the pain she felt from being dragged and beaten was too much to bear. She slowly just closed her eyes, feeling really light, like she was drifting off into the air…

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"INUYASHA!!!"

The half demon awoke from his slumber to the sound of his name. He quickly looked around, trying to figure out the source of his caller.

"Could it be… Kagome?" he though, quickly rising up.

Inuyasha ran as far as he could toward the source, running up and over trees of all sorts. Finally, he ended up in a rather different part of the Feudal era.

"This must be the Forest of the Ghosts. I don't think Kagome even knows this place exists."

Slowly, he walked into the forest, trying to sniff around. Finally, he caught her scent, and dashed forward. He ignored all the long branches and stumps, almost tripping a few times. By the time he reached a clearing, he was cut up pretty badly. He winched at the pain only slightly, knowing it would heal overnight. However, all the pain disappeared, turning into hate.

Before him stood Sesshomaru.

"You…"

"Hello, dear brother."

"What are YOU doing here?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Wait… you have Kagome's scent… the scent of her blood."

Quickly, Inuyasha pounced onto his brother, claws and fangs bared. However, the full demon dodged his little brother easily, since he speed was quiet faster.

"Where IS SHE??"

"Why should I tell you?"

"GOD DAMNIT, SESSHOMARU, JUST TELL ME!"

"No."

The full demon took a slash at his brother, deep on his face. Blood dripped out of the cut slowly, making Inuyasha still fierce as ever to go on the attack.

"Why… won't… you… say?!"

"Because, little brother. This is just so much more fun."

The tussle lasted a few more minutes, the two brothers still clashing. Finally, it came to a standstill. Sesshomaru stood, a bruise or cute here and there. However, Inuyasha had certainly taken a beating. He sat on the ground, panting, still refusing to give up.

"I suppose I'll tell you, since I am getting rather annoyed. I sold her off to the spider youkai."

"You sold her to Naraku??"

"It's part of a plan, which does not include you."

"I'm going to..."

"To what?"

"To… to," Inuyasha slowly got up, "KILL YOU!!"

Sesshomaru just moved again, as Inuyasha ended up running into a tree. After hitting the plant with such force, he slowly just slid onto the ground, not bothering to move. However, in his last few moments of weakness, he managed to see a torn piece of cloth in Sesshomaru's hand. It belonged to that weird outfit Kagome always wore.

"K-Kagome…"

Sesshomaru then just walked away, a plan forming in his head to destroy not only his brother's spirit, but Naraku as well.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"Rise and shine, my new pet."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Naraku was looming over her, shirtless. She blinked, quickly looking around. She was inside a random room, with thin panels. She figured it was in Naraku's temporary fortress. She quickly sat up; soon realizing all she had on was the remains of her school fuku, which by now was rather revealing. She crossed her arms, trying to cover herself and her voluptuous chest. However, it seemed Naraku had already had a good look of her.

"You don't want to worry about that outfit for much longer. You won't need it soon." An evil smirk came upon his face, which sent chills up the girl's spine.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?"

"I'm not so sure yet," he ran a smooth hand down her back, "but I'm sure to know quiet soon." He gave an evil laugh, making Kagome realize she wasn't any safer than with Naraku than Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, please... save me."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

I know I've changed a lot compared to the first draft I did of this 4 years ago, but I think my writing skills have developed. I hope you like this as much as those people did before. So yeah, please review!

Reviewers get some free lip palm and pineapple. I know that stuff kicks ass!

Ja ne!


End file.
